The College Years
by Coffanilla
Summary: This will be a series of one shots that are of Emily and Zack. If you haven't read, My Real Prince Charming or Friends Till the End, I suggest you read them before reading these. I mean I do bring up what happened in these two but it's still recommended. Please R&R for more and any suggestions!
1. Skeeters

**A/N: So here is a mini series. The start takes place during the episode Dr. Kelly and goes from there. The boy who is Emily's current boyfriend is the guy with the ponytail that Alex throws a drink on to. Don't fret! They won't be together long :D**

College was so much more different from High School. At first I went to a school in Boston but decided to transfer to California University. I majored in film and minored in theater as I aspired to be a director and screenwriter. Don't get me wrong I was still an English nerd and I did have a creative writing class as an elective but if I truly decided on writing a novel then I could do it without a degree. I was lucky that they had a spot for me after someone had transferred. I had gotten into the groove of college and work (I got a job at that place Skeeters that opened up) that I had time for a boyfriend. I started dating one of the guys in the neighboring dorms. His name was Jeff and he was a cool guy.

Tonight I had work and Debbie was telling me about this guy who tipped her eleven dollars for directions to the bathroom.  
"Really? You're going to have to let him down easy." I smiled. Then the new girl Alex came in,  
"Hey I'm Emily. It's your first night so stick by Debbie and I, we'll answer any questions you have." I gave her a friendly smile.  
"Aren't you in my theater class?" She asked.

"No wonder you look familiar! Sorry if we haven't talked before I just got the hang of balancing work and school." I told her before a familiar face came through the back.  
"Kelly Kapowski, what are you doing here?" I asked as I was shocked and happy to see an old friend,  
"I can ask you the same thing!" She exclaimed as we hugged.  
"I wanted to go to school closer and I liked the film program better at California University than in Boston. Now your turn." I smiled

"I go to California University too! And I needed another job." She spoke,  
"I hate to break this reunion but we have work to do." Debbie interjected,

"We'll catch up later." I smiled before grabbing a tray and going onto the restaurant floor. As I was waiting various tables I saw my boyfriend Jeff (he would come sit while I worked if he wasn't doing anything) and I saw three of my high school friends, Slater, Screech and Zack. My heart fluttered a bit as I saw him. He was my rock the rest of my senior year and during the summer but we didn't hang out as much as I was preparing for college. I was so glad that my friends were here. I decided to stay out of their line of sight as a little surprise. As I watched Kelly walk away and Zack walk back to his table I took that as he opportunity to surprise them. I saw Screech perk up as he saw me but I signaled him to hush quick.  
"Want to know what's on the menu? Me-n-u." I said to Zack,  
"Oh really?" He spoke as he turned to face me. His face brightened up as he saw me, "Emily what are you doing here? I thought you were going to school in Boston!" He exclaimed as he gave me a half hug because of the tray I was holding.  
"I missed home and I liked the film program at California University better." I smiled  
"We all go there too!" Screech announced. My smiled grew,  
"Really? If I knew that I would of found you guys sooner! You guys are going to have to tell me your dorm number. As much as I like my dorm mates, I'd rather be hanging out like old times." I smiled  
"How have you been since the summer?" Zack asked  
"So much better. Thank you so much for being my rock." I smiled  
"Anytime and being your rock still stands if you need it." He smiled back. Then Alex started yelling at my boyfriend and threw a drink on him.  
"I have to go. I'll catch up with you guys later." I smiled as I started to rush over to Jeff,  
"One more thing, Emily." Zack grabbed my arm "You look good." He complimented.  
"Thanks you too." I smiled before I went to go do damage control. The rest of the night went smoothly and I got Zack's dorm number. I was happy that I would be able to visit the gang!

Zack came by my dorm while Jeff was helping me study. He looked worried,  
"Hey do you think you can talk to Kelly about working at Skeeters?" He asked

"Why? She needs the money." I said to him,

"Because she quit her job at the student health center and won't go after what she wants for a career." He spoke,  
"Which is?" I asked him  
"Medicine." He answered  
"Well why did she change her mind?" I asked him, I saw his face change as he started,  
"Well...it's sort of my fault. I told her it wasn't practical." He spoke  
"Zack! I can't believe you said that to her!" I scolded him  
"I know but I didn't mean it." He tried to defend himself,  
"I'll do my best but no guarantees." I smiled,  
"Thanks." He smiled, "Well I better get going. Bye Emily. Jeff." He waved before leaving.

"You're really going to help him?" Jeff asked me  
"Of course. I owe him after all the times he's helped me. It's the right thing to do." I told Jeff  
"Yeah but she's her own person. She can do whatever she wants." Jeff spoke. I rolled my eyes,  
"Let's drop this okay?" I said. 

**Next day at work**

It was before my shift so I went in early to talk to Kelly. Hopefully she would listen to me.  
"Hey Kelly, why did you quit the student health center? Especially if that's what you're thinking about doing?" I asked her  
"Really? You too? Of all people I thought you would understand!" She spoke,  
"Yes because you should follow your dreams. I only work here because it's good money and I don't mind flirting with random strangers. Seriously follow your dreams." I told her,  
"Don't tell me how to run my life." Kelly spoke before she continued work. I sighed as me talking to her didn't work. I went on with my day until Zack stopped in to see if I had gotten through to her. He thanked me before he went to go talk to her.

At the end of the night Kelly came up to me,  
"I'm sorry about earlier. You were only trying to look out for me." Kelly spoke.  
"It's okay. I think I would of acted the same way." I smiled before I hugged her, "Now go get home so you can go to class." I smiled. I went home to do homework for my creative writing class, hopefully Jeff would be able to give me some input on it in the morning before my class.


	2. Say You Love Me

**A/N: This takes place right before Kelly and the Professor episodes** **but then kinda goes right into them.**

I was heading to Jeff's dorm as I got out early of my theater class. Alex offered to walk with me but I declined her offer. I didn't want her to go out of her way because of me. I didn't even bother to knock when I entered but I don't think knocking would of mattered. As I opened the door I saw Jeff making out with another girl. I froze in the doorway,  
"Really Jeff?" I finally managed to ask. The two broke apart and the girl looked guilty but I couldn't tell why. It could be because they got caught or maybe she didn't know about me.  
"Can you blame me?" He asked, "During Thanksgiving you were all over Zack." He spoke  
"Excuse me? Zack and I are best friends. We have been since High School." I took a step in the dorm, "There is no excuse to cheat on me!" I yelled as tears started to fall.

"Hey I didn't know he had a girlfriend. I'm so sorry." The girl apologized,  
"How long?" I asked him,

"What does it matter?" He asked,

"How fucking long?" I asked again.  
"We started seeing each other shortly after you started working at Skeeters." Jeff said.  
"We're done you heartless pig." I spat before I ran back to my dorm in tears.

Jeff stood there not guilty at all. I was so upset that he didn't feel bad for making me look like a fool! I always fell for the wrong guys...except Zack. I collapsed on my pillow and started crying into it. Thank god we didn't live in the same flat.  
"Hey Emily, I was wondering if you'd help me with my English assignment." I heard Zack say as he entered the room. I sat up and looked at him in tears, "What happened?" He asked  
"I found out that Jeff was cheating on me. He didn't even tell the other girl that he had a girlfriend. She was clueless as I was!" I cried as he sat down on the bed. "I always end up with the bad guys." I cried. Zack pulled me into a hug and started to comfort me,  
"You don't fall for the bad ones. I mean we dated and I wasn't like them." Zack spoke  
"Yeah one pearl in a sea of marbles or whatever." I spoke  
"Hey I'm here for you. I'm your rock remember?" He said, I nodded.

"You were there for me after my Aunt died. I can't thank you enough for that." I smiled.  
"Well your my friend until we get old and wrinkly. I can see it now we are going to be in our seventies in an old nursing home arguing about Shakespeare." He waved his arm above his head as he spoke. I laughed,

"I hope so. I don't know what I'd do without you. Boston was so boring without Mr. Zack Morris." I spoke as my crying had subsided.  
"So should I send Slater to go teach him a lesson?" Zack asked.  
"No, I think not being able to have access to my study outlines for our film class is enough. He's going to do poorly on the next test." I told him,  
"I'll have to make sure to never get you mad before a test." Zack spoke. I laughed,  
"Now what's this paper you need help with?" I asked Zack as I took a look at the assignment, "Did you read Wuthering Heights at all?" I asked him,  
"I did but I don't know how to put my ideas into words." He spoke

"Well, good thing you're still friends with an English nerd." I smiled as I hugged him, "Alright let's get started." I got up and grabbed my copy to help him.

Over the past couple of weeks Zack and I had been hanging out a lot. I got excited as I felt that things between Zack and I were getting serious. I had developed feelings for him again and thought that now we could pick up things where we left them off in high school. We had never gotten back together after I was diagnosed with depression as I needed a friend more than a boyfriend. Then Zack and Kelly got back together and I was okay with that. As long as Zack was there when I needed a shoulder to cry on I was fine. Of course the rest of the gang was there for me but I felt more comfortable with Zack as we were the closest of friends.

Anyway I was on my way to Zack's dorm to ask him if he wanted to go out to dinner. I had just caught Kelly going out the door with stuff animals as I was heading in.  
"Hey what smells delicious?" I asked as I entered,  
"Chinese food." He pointed to the pan on the stove, bummed about something  
"Oh I hope I'm not intruding on anything." I looked to the Chinese food and set table.  
"No you're not." He said

"Well in that case, why don't I join you for dinner? I was going to ask if you wanted to get a bite to eat anyway." I smiled as I went over to the pan to serve us,

"I'm not in the mood for company, Emily." Zack spoke  
"I don't want you to be forced to eat all of this delicious food by yourself. Sit down and eat, besides I want to see how you did on your paper." I spoke as he sat down. I put Chinese on both of the plates and sat down. I was kinda glad that whatever plans Zack had got canceled but whatever or whoever the food was for, I hope they wouldn't show up.  
"So how did you do?" I asked him

"I got an A." He smiled  
"Awesome! I'm glad you came to me." I smiled

"So do you still see a therapist?" He asked after a couple minutes of silence.  
"No, I stopped a week before I got to Boston. I stopped taking the antidepressants too. At that point I knew that I was better and I didn't see a need to continue." I answered

"I'm so proud of you." Zack smiled  
"I wouldn't of done it without you." I smiled. 

This moment was so romantic, and I was happy that we got to pick up things where we left off. We were older, I was better and we were perfect for each other. If Aunt Heather was still here she would tell me to go for it because "life is too short for a bunch of what ifs". Dating your best friend and rock was the best thing and it proved to be true during that month in high school.  
"Zack, these past couple of weeks have been so much fun. Thank you for making sure I keep my mind off of Jeff since I'm forced to see him everyday." I thanked him.  
"You know I'm here for you Emily." Zack spoke. I got up and picked up our empty plates.  
"I know and nice try with the Chinese." I told him,

"What do you mean nice try?" He asked  
"I knew you went out and bought the food to pass it as your own. I eat this every Friday so nice try." I smirked,  
"Well I guess you'll have to teach me." Zack said  
"If I knew how to make Chinese food I wouldn't have to go buy it. How about we both try to make it one night?" I asked him.  
"Deal." He smiled.  
"Zack, can I ask you something?" I asked  
"Sure." He said as he stood in front of me. Before I had the chance to ask, Screech barged in.  
"Oh sorry Zack! Where's Kelly? I thought this was your big night?" Screech asked as he looked to me and then Zack.  
"She had to go babysit Lasky's kid." Zack spoke as he turned to Screech. I stood there as I felt my heart break. How could I be so stupid? Oh course Zack liked Kelly over me, they had more history. I took a deep breath in to stop me from crying. I didn't want to break down in front of Zack, he didn't even know about my feelings. I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of our friendship. Zack turned back to me,

"What did you want to ask me?" Zack asked  
"I wanted to know if you would listen to one of my stories for creative writing. Like old times." I asked  
"Yeah of course." He said,  
"Okay. Thanks for dinner. See you guys later." I waved before I rushed out of the room.

When I got back to my room I picked up Maya Angelou's book of poems _And Still I Rise_. Her poem, Still I Rise, was my favorite. I first discovered this poem in High School shortly after Zack and I broke up. He had told me that no matter what happened that I would rise and he was right. I then got the idea to get it tattooed on my wrist. I grabbed the money I had been saving and headed to the nearest tattoo shop.

I avoided Zack the next day as I didn't want to see him right away. I knew that I would have to see Zack sooner or later but I just needed a day to myself. I couldn't avoid Alex as I needed to keep up the facade that my heart wasn't broken. As I entered the Student Union to get some food and study I saw Zack, Slater, Screech and Leslie studying. I tried to hide myself but Zack waved me over.  
"Hey Emily, why don't you join us?" Leslie asked,  
"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." I said hoping that they would let me go but that was unlikely.  
"Nonsense! Sit and besides I have to look at your paper right?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, here it is." I spoke as I gave him the paper and in the process he saw the tattoo on my wrist, "I'm going to go get some food." I smiled as I hurried to the food counter to get fries and a burger.

"So when did you get a tattoo?" Zack asked  
"The other night. It's from Maya Angelou's poem Still I Rise." I said as the others may not know the reference. Zack grabbed my wrist to examine it and my heart fluttered.  
"You just decided to do this after you left?" He asked  
"Yeah. Besides the poem has a special place in my heart. No matter what happens I will rise." I told him as I took my wrist back and pointed to my paper, "Read it and let me know what you think." I spoke. I read my book while Zack was reading my paper. I looked at him from time to time to see his reactions but his face didn't change. Then Alex and Kelly came over to us,  
"Hey it's time for our sorority's charity masquerade ball!" Alex smiled,  
"Who wants to buy tickets?" Kelly asked. I got out my money while everyone else put their heads down.  
"If you guys don't I will find your most embarrassing piece of underwear and show it to everyone." Alex threatened them and they all gave her the money.

"Masquerade ball. I hate costume parties, the last time I went to one I ended up dancing with Screech." Slater spoke

"Oh it will be fun. We'll dress up and go as a couple." Alex said to Slater.

"Who are you going with Kelly?" Leslie asked her. I turned to Kelly interested in her answer,

"Oh I plan on asking this person." I noticed Zack look up at her, "I don't want to talk about it. Bye." She waved before leaving.

"Zack do you know who this mystery guy is?" Leslie asked Zack

"Yeah it's Joey Wilson." He spoke before grabbing his things and leaving.  
"What about you Emily?" Leslie turned to me

"I don't know who Kelly is taking to the dance." I shook my head,  
"No I meant who are you going with?" Leslie said  
"No one." I sighed  
"No one? You don't have anyone you'd like to ask?" Alex asked,

"Oh I do have someone I'd like to ask but they'll say no." I told her  
"How do you know that?" Slater asked  
"Because he's in love with someone else and I can't do anything about that." I spoke and got up, "Nice seeing you guys. I have some reading to do." I waved goodbye before heading back to my dorm.

 **Day before the ball**

I was hanging out in the common room of Zack's dorm as I needed my paper back. Leslie and Alex were keeping me company but Alex didn't seem very happy about something.

"So what are you going to dress up as?" Alex asked me.  
"Belle from Beauty and the Beast. My cousins love it and I do too." I told her  
"Are you going to have someone dress up as the beast?" Leslie asked,  
"No. I haven't found a date. I'd rather go by myself anyway." I waved my hand,  
"So who is the guy?" Leslie asked,  
"Yeah do we know him?" Alex asked me.  
"Well..." I started as I tried to think of something before Zack entered, "Zack! So glad you are finally here! Do you have my story and any notes you made?" I asked him as I shot up and avoided the question  
"Yeah just give me a second. I didn't make any notes because it was perfect the way it is."He smiled before he disappeared into his dorm room.  
"Hey Zack do you know who Emily likes?" Alex called after him  
"You like someone?" Zack asked as he brought back my paper. I took it from him,  
"It's not a big deal." I waved my hand dismissively  
"Well what do you guys know about him?" Zack asked the two girls  
"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." I waved and got out of there fast. 

I headed back to my dorm to make sure my costume was in order. The banquet my junior year reminded me of now except Kelly and Zack weren't dating and Zack and I had dated in the past. I sighed before I got ready for bed.

Today was the day of the ball and honestly, I didn't want to go. I was only going because I wanted to support Alex and Kelly. I also loved dressing up. I was in the Student Union hall reading as I felt like I was being watched. I looked up from my book to see Screech at a table near me and he was looking at me.  
"Hey Screech, do you need something?" I asked him,  
"No I just wanted to make sure that was you." He smiled.  
"Oh okay.." I trailed off before I went back to my book.  
"Hey Emily." Zack greeted as he sat down at my table.  
"Hi Zack." I smiled as I put my book down, "What's up?" I asked him

"Nothing, I'm going to the costume shop. Who are you dressing up as?" He asked  
"Belle from Beauty and the Beast. I really like the movie." I smiled

"I can't wait to see it." He smiled  
"What about you?" I asked him

"I don't know yet." He said  
"Well, I guess I'll have to catch you before the ball.." I smiled even though I was hurting inside. Even if Kelly was going with another guy, I knew that Zack wouldn't stop at nothing to get back with her.

"I'll stop by your dorm on the way back." Zack spoke as he got up,  
"See you then." I smiled before he walked away. My face then fell as I went back to my book to distract me. I looked up to see that Screech was still at the table across from me. After a few minutes I went back to my dorm to prepare myself for tonight.

"Hey Emily, Zack is here." Hannah called as she was in the next room. I walked out and looked to the box in his hand,  
"So who are you going as?" I asked him  
"Zoro." He patted the box,  
"Well, I can't wait to see." I smiled, "I'm going to finish getting ready. I'll see you soon." I waved as I turned and went into my room.

I was dressed and drinking some punch as I was listening to Slater and Leslie's conversation. Alex had left upset as her and Slater switched costumes with Leslie and Screech to make the other happy. I thought it was romantic in it's own way and I hoped the two would eventually make up as they were my closest friends. I sighed before seeing Kelly walk in with her arm linked with Zack. I guess he had won her back after all…  
"It was nice seeing you guys. I think I'm going to go." I gave them both a weak smile as I rushed out of the sorority house as fast as I could. If he just told me then I wouldn't of shown up at all or I may have stayed but I had time to prepare myself.

I headed back to my dorm room to cry and listen to music to get my mind off of what I saw. I put my favorite Fleetwood Mac album, Fleetwood Mac, and cried while listening to the music. My dorm mates were all out for the evening so I had the solitude I needed.

"Why am I so stupid?" I cried into my pillow  
"I'm the one who's stupid." I heard Zack say  
"Zack, please your the last person I want to see." I cried as I still didn't look at him,  
"I didn't think you were capable of ever saying those words." He teased trying to lighten the mood  
"Please go." I cried  
"And why is that?" He asked as I heard him sit at the edge of my bed  
"You know why. Don't make me say it." I cried  
"That you thought I came to the dance with Kelly bu in fact that was Lasky? I only got the same costume to win Kelly back." He spoke, I still refused to look at him,  
"Yeah and I was stupid for thinking that all the time we were spending together was our second chance at dating." I spoke as the tears continued to fall but I was quietly crying now.  
"And I'm sorry for not realizing your feelings sooner. I just found out after Screech told me when I asked about you." He said as he placed his hand on my arm,

"So? That doesn't change the fact that you are still in love with Kelly." I said bitter  
"Who said that I was still in love with Kelly?" Zack asked  
"Me. Your just here to comfort me and tell me that things will be fine." I said  
"You want to know something? Every time I brought up how it's always been Kelly to Slater he's always mentioned your name. The night we had Chinese he told me that I never looked at Kelly like the way I looked at you, or how happy we looked." Zack told me, I sat up and looked at him,  
"So? That could mean a number of things." I told him,  
"Okay then, you want to know what your Aunt Heather had said to me when I first met her?" He said, I just looked at him as I was trying to remember the day that happened. "She told me that ' _Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet'._ I remember not being sure what she meant and she laughed and told me that Plato had written that and that was what she saw with us." He spoke  
"What are you saying?" I asked him as my Aunt would say something like that but something like that to Zack? As I recalled she wasn't very fond of Joey when we dated but had always loved the idea of Zack and I dating.  
"What I'm saying is that your Aunt may have thought we were always right for each other and she wanted me to know that as you weren't really one to take action when you liked someone." He spoke  
"So your saying that my Aunt thought we were basically soul mates?" I asked him

"Yeah...I guess. I mean I knew your Aunt was into that stuff and I kinda shrugged off what she said. I really thought that she was just saying that because I was the only guy she liked. After hearing what Slater was telling me, I kind of believe what she told me." He spoke,  
"What about Kelly? I bet you tried to show her that you guys still had a spark." I turned my back to him,  
"I didn't. When I didn't see you there I went to Screech and asked where you were. I left immediately to find you." He spoke as he got up off the bed and crouched in front of me,  
"Then why was I never an option before Zack? There was all that time after Jeff and what about one last fling before I went to Boston?" I asked him  
"Because I never really thought that you wanted to get back together. I was also concerned more for your health rather than when you were ready to date. Of course I was hoping you would get better fast so we could start dating again at first but that disappeared after a while. I just thought that since we never talked about it that it may not happen again." He shrugged. I nodded before he took my hands in his,  
"How about we start over?" He smiled as he wiped my tears and my smudged make up,  
"Sure." I spoke. He stood up and held out his hand to help me stand.  
"Emily, I didn't know you went here! I'm so glad to see you." He smiled as he pulled me into a hug,  
"Yeah I just transferred. I wanted to be closer to home and I liked the film program better." I smiled as I hugged back  
"I'm glad you transferred. By the way are you dating anyone?" He asked as I pulled away just enough to look up at him,  
"Yes. I just broke up with my jerk of an ex. He was cheating on me." I rolled my eyes as a smile was on my face  
"Well since we are both single, how about we pick things up where we left off?" He asked me  
"And where was that?" I flirted, he smirked before kissing me, "Now I remember." I mumbled into his lips before I put on the song, Say you love me, by Fleetwood Mac.


End file.
